Mr DJ Revenge
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Kensi goes in undercover as a DJ in one of the most popular clubs in LA. But after 2 months, Kensi is being targeted by the club and it's now up to Deeks and the team to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

Mr DJ Revenge

Chapter 1

HEY HEY

This is my first NCIS:LA story and i am Freaking OUT about this

So i hope you enjoy it and please enjoy and review

THANKS!

Sam and callen walks into OPS.  
"Are you still drinking that healthy, green, toxic crap energy drink?" asked Sam.

"Yes! It keeps you from falling asleep and it helps your bones to become stronger, or something along those lines." said callen.

" Well i bet you it's not healthy it has a tone of sugar in it and it's not good for your brain."

"Yes mum i know it has some sugar but i am old enough to make my own decisions of what i want to drink."

" Well i just want to see you young and healthy with a girlfriend."

"What are you guys bickering about?" Asked Deeks who's just arrived into the bullpen.

"G here is still drinking that green energy crap." Explained Sam.

"Really callen that shit tastes terrible! Why do you even drink that green toxic waste? Actually don't answer that or i'm gonna be sick." Deeks said as his face went pale.

" Hey have any of you seen Kensi?" asked callen as he looked around the bullpen.

"I don't know she didn't answer any of my text messages that i sent her this morning so i don't know where she is?"

"Miss Blye is already here Mr deeks." Deeks jumped in the air as Hetty snuck up behind him.

"Holy shit Hetty are you a mini ninja or something because you my friend are really good at sneaking up behind people!"

"Thank you for that compliment Mr Deeks that will be coming out of your pay check this month." Deeks jaw dropped as he realize what he said.

" As i was saying. Miss Blye has been here since last night she did not go home last night because she was working a case and she came back really late, and i am amazed that you have not noticed her sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her or her messager bag next to her desk." Once Hetty said that they all looked over to the couch and found Kensi snuggled up sleeping on the couch. Deeks went over to the couch and found Kensi starting to stir. Deeks crouched down near Kensi's face while she started waking up. When she opened her eyes she found Deeks crouched down next to her. Then she saw Hetty, Sam and Callen heading towards her.

"Where am I?" Kensi asked in confussion.

"Your in the bullpen Kens at NCIS. You fell asleep on the couch last night." Said Callen.

"Oh yeah I came back here from a case. I was finishing of a case for Hetty Last night and must have fell asleep while doing the case report. What's the time?"

"It's about 8:48am." replyed Sam. When Kensi was about to sit up she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. When she hissed in pain everyone looked at her with concern until Callen finally spoke up.

"What happened last night Hetty?" just when Hetty was about to answer Callen's question, Eric whistled and said

" Ladies and Gentlemen we have a case please make your way up stairs to the Osp centre. I think we've got a good one." Once Eric said that Hetty headed towards Osp along with Callen and Sam While Deeks was helping Kensi up from the couch.

"You Ok Kens?" Asked Deeks with concern.

"Yeah my shoulder just hurts. Must have slept in the same spot from last night."

"If you say so Kens. If you need anything just asked OK."

"OK Deeks, thanks for worrying bout me."

"Hey that's what partners are for." Then they both headed towards Osp.

When Eric finished debriefing everyone, Hunter came into Osp centre.

"what are you doing here Hunter?" Asked Callen.

"That's a very good question Agent Callen. Hetty you have been posted to Washington D.C for about 4 weeks to help the directors and agents fight for the rights of the government agents across America. I will be replacing you until you get back. Your plane leaves in 3 hours. Director Vance will be coming here as well for the first few weeks to make sure everything is flowing smoothly and then he will return to D.C. So until Director Vance is here i am now the Director of NCIS Los Anglas." everyone was shocked about what Hunter just said no-one on the team survived 24 hours with Hunter last time she was the director here. Then Hetty's final words to us before she left were.

"look out for one another, you will need it. oh and make sure none of you die. If you do before i get back... you will have to run for your lifes because i will be chasing the whole of NCIS with my letter opener." Then she left.

3 Days later directer Vance arrived and was mking sure everything was ok until...

"Agent Blye Hetty's office Now!" As Kensi got up from her desk she walked over to Hetty's office and she was greeted by Hunter and Director Vance. the whole team watched as Kensi was looking angry and furious, then Kensi got up and half way between hetty's office and the bullpen they heard.

"Agent Blye stop where you are right now!" screamed Hunter.

"Why!" Kensi protested.

"You clearly don't want me here anymore so why do i have to listen to you! You are not my boss you are nobody to me, you have been nothing to me and you will never, ever be in my life until i die!" Kensi screemed back everyone was watching the 2 girls screeming at each other. then Kensi turned around on her heels about to walk out that door until hunter stopped her.

"Agent Blye Stop!" Kensi stopped and turned around looking relly annoyed at her. Then...

" What case did Hetty give you?" Kensi didn't answer.

"What case Agent Blye!" Hunter screemed.

"LA's Night" Kensi said with furry in her eyes. then Hunter walked up to Kensi and just starred until Kensi snapped.

"You know what i was doing on that case don't you. Is this why you thretend Hetty with this case or are you too scared of Hetty and called director vance up here to make an excuse for Hetty to leave and then put all of us in a corner until we breake." Then Hunter slapped Kensi accross the face, hard!

"Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye." Hunter said as loud as she could.

" You have now been expelled from NCIS OSP from now on. you will not contact or see any agents from now on and you will not be coming back here so i suggest over the next 2 days you pack everything up. After you have collected your stuff in the next 48 hours you will be vanished and you will never return here do i make my self clear!"

"Crystal" That was it Agent Kensi Marie Blye has been expelled from NCIS for good.

So what did you think?  
Was it good?  
Anyway please review this story and tell me what you think

Thanks

Valyrie :D


	2. Chapter 2

After 4 months everything was not as it was before. the team have been miserable without Kensi. Callen has been rejecting every person that wants to replace Kensi but they all rejected all the applicates. The after a very long case the guys were about to go out for beers when suddenly Kensi shows up at the bullpen wearing a Dark red pastel boob-tube dress with a big black belt going around her waist with 6 inch black heels. Her hair was straight with some curls in it as well.

"Where's Hetty?" She asked with concern and fear.

"Kensi what are you doing here you were-" Callen was cut of by Kensi.

"Where is she callen!?" kensi yelled.

"Up in osp talking to director Vance." after he said that she basically sprinted up the stairs to Osp without looking back at the guys. When Kensi reached the Osp centre and stormed into Director Vance and Hetty's talk.

"Agent Blye what are you doing here?!" Director Vance Shouted over the webcam.

"My covers been blown. They know who i am and they're coming for me." Kensi said

"Oh Bugar!" Hetty said.

Just when the team was about to leave for their beers, Hetty went down to the bullepn.

"Good evening gentlemen." Hetty said.

"Hey Hetty you coming for beers with us or are you passing." Deeks said.

"No i'm not Mr Deeks and your not going anywhere either."

"why's that"

"i think the better question Deeks is why is Kensi here?" asked callen.

"Miss Blye is in danger Mr Callen."

"what kind of danger?" asked Deeks with concern.

"I will explain everything once you are up in Osp." Said Hetty and then she left.

As the team was walking into Osp you saw kensi talking to Director vance and they were arguing.

"What do you mean i'm off this case?" yealled Kensi.

"Because agent Blye you are too close to this case and your cover has been blown."

"But you don't know how many people had read this email or if Adam has even read it! They might be keeping it a secret so they can black mail me."

"I don't care Agent Blye you are off this case no argument!"

"Oh i don't think so Director Vance." said hetty as she made her way towards the big screen.

"We need Agent Blye here because if she is removed they will definatly know that she is an agent and they will hunt her down until they get what they want." explained Hetty. Director Vance was deciding what he was going to do about this. Then..

"Agent Blye will stay on this case, But Agent Callen, Agent Sam and Dectective Deeks must be involved it's too dangerous to do this mission by yourself anymore."

"Deal, I need to get back to the club or they'll send a search party."

"Good luck agent Blye."

"Likewise." then Kensi left and headed to the Diamond Jewells club.

"What the hell is happening here?" Asked Callen with anger in his voice.

"Agent Blye wasn't expelled from NCIS. It was staged." The whole team was in shocked. how the hell didn't they see this!

"When the hell were you going to tell us about this!?" yelled Callen.

"We were going to tell you when this case was closed." Said Vance.

"Wanna tell us now?" "this case began before Hetty left for D.C."

FLASHBACK!

"Miss Blye may i have a word"

"Yeah of course Hetty."

"Director Vance wants to put you on a case."

"OK what case am i doing."

"You will be going undercover for a couple of months we don't know when you will be back."

"OK so how am I gonna explain this to my team, esspecially Deeks he won't leave me alone until he finds out the real reason why'll i'm gone for the next few months."

"Director Vance has already come up with that situation. You will be fired."

"WHAT! You're kidding right? your putting me on this case and now your telling me you're firring me?"

"No Miss Blye we're going to fake fire you. Agent Hunter will be coming down here to be a deputy director for the next 4 months. That's when you're going to be fired. You will get into a fight with Hunter and then she will make the announement that you are expelled from NCIS. Then you'll be going to Diamond Jewel Club. The owner is Adam Fernell. he has been suspected for kidnpping World Famous DJ's. You will be going undercover as Clara Jones. AKA DJ kitty Kat or CJ. Your choice. you will be DJ Adam's Club for the next couple of nights. If your cover is blown in any way you must come to me and me ownly. Do I Make myself clear."

"Crystal. When do i start?"

"NOW!"

FLASHBACK ENDED

"That's why she was so tired when we saw her on the couch she was working on that under cover case." said Callen as he relises what she was doing and also avoiding the team nights they had because of this case.

"Now go and help Kensi out she needs it more than ever. Oh and please do not blow your covers."

"Where on it Hetty."

At the club

As Deeks, Sam and Callen walked down the red ccarpet for VIP's in their very sexy black tuxs with their ties and bow ties, they were stopped by 2 body guards.

"Are you on the list gentlemen." Asked one of the BodyGuards.

"We should be on their big guy." Said Deeks.

"They're with me Pinky."

"Oh of course Kitty Kat, sorry i didn't relise these were the guys that you were telling me about when you got back from your breake!"

"It's OK."

"But i do need their names for the list so i can put them under your name so they don't get kicked out."

"Of course the guy on the left is my childhood friend Michel, he was in the Navy years ago. This is David my Brother from my dad's side. And this is Justin My Boyfriend that i was telling you about."

"You've explained them perfectly Kitty. You guys are lucky to have Kitty as your Friends, Esspecially you Justin you two look very cute together."

"Anyway i better get back to the decks or Adam will fire me if i'm not up there. Anyway see you guys later. Oh Pinky can you show them where to find me if they need any help please."

"Of course Kitty. Anyway guys sorry for the delay enjoy the club."

"No problem see you around Pinky." Said Callen and the boys walked into the club.  
When they got in there were people everywhere all dressed up and partying hard. Then they saw Kensi up on her own floor with her DJ kit spinning some tracks out, and they were amazed that she can DJ. At the end of party, Kensi packed up and her partner Emma Cross AKA DJ Dc, took over to spin the tracks for the rest of the night. So Kensi left with Deeks, Callen and sam and went back to OSP.

"I hope you had a lovely time at the club gentlemen." Hetty said as they walked into the bullpen.

"Infact we did Hetty. Also Kensi is pretty good at DJ'ing." Replyed Callen.

"You should see her when she does live performances." said Hetty then left. 20 mins later, Deeks and Sam called it a night and went home to sleep. Then Kensi walked into OSP still wearing the same outfit from the club.

"Are you gonna get changed Kens or are you gonna stay like that for the rest of the night?" Asked Callen when she walked in.

"I kinda don't have any clothes to chnage into Callen so i'm going to be working in these for tonight and then going back to my appartment and getting change." Replied Kensi.

"So why didn't you tell us about this unndercover Op Kens?"

"That's classified Callen i can't tell you i'm sorry."

"Kens we need to know what we are getting ourselves into so we don't blow your cover."

"You may tell him Miss Blye." Hetty interupted them.

"Emma Cross is LAPD her real name is Rose Gilbert. They needed someone that's good looking, can spin a DJ set, be able to sing, dance, and also do dirty work for the owner."

"What kind of dirty work?"

"Drugs, guns, and smuggling people in."

"And this has been going on for 4 months."

"Yes."

"So what's a daily rutine?"

"Wake up, wear some hot skimpy clothes that get boys attention, head to the club at 9am. Record some tunes, dance and hang out with Emma, sorry Rose, and then head home get changed for the night and spin the decks, party, and perform for the club."

"Your sure speaking DJ launguage."

"Sorry it's gonna take some time to get out of it."

"It's OK it sounds really cool actually."

"So Mr Callen are you satisfied now." "Yes i am. But explain to me why Hunter punched kensi in the face?"

"Oh she just got lost in the moment." Said Hetty.

"oh and Kensi you are not along on this anymore."

"Thanks Callen."

"NOW GO HOME AND SLEEP!" Ordered Hetty from her seat.

"Yes Ma'm" They said in unision.

TA DA!

What did you think of that?!

Also i will be writing this in all of my stories

I may not be able to upload anymore chapters/stories for this week because my friend Annabelle passed away and i'm going to her home town to attend her funeral.

Thanks for the reviews and support

Valkyrie


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year to everyone!**

**I'm still hung over so please ignore the spelling mistakes**

**anyway here's chapter 3**

The next morning Kensi got up aand headed down to the club. When she got there at 9am Emma (Rose) wasn't there.

"Hey there Kitty Kat you did fantastic last night." said Adam.

"Thanks, have you seen Emma we were meant to be working on a dance routine this morning."

"Oh yeah about that she's not working for us anymore and neither are you."

"What do you mean this club hasn't had this many people coming here to party."

"Well we found out that last night from our friends that you and Emma are Cops."

"What are you talking about i have not been near LAPD in my life!"

"Well that's a lie because there's a video of you with, which i presume is your boyfriend, isn't Justin, he's detective Martin Deeks."

"Hey Adam baby howzit." Emma came in and kissed Adam.

"Oh come on Kensi tell Adam that you are a cop and we'll let you go easily."

"You're the dirty cop in LAPD aren't you. You take other cops into this and kill them."

"Only the people i hate and you're one of them." Emma said sweetly.

"Why?" Is all Kensi said.

"Because you stole Marty from me. He loved me and NCIS took him away from me and i couldn't bear it. I also stalked you guys out and you never left him alone, you laughed at his jokes, punched him playfully, you even called him your boyfriend last night and not bothering to call him your brother or friend!"

"So this is why you chose me and no one else you wanted revenge."

"Exacually." Then Kensi got punched in the face and stomache several times until bruises started forming. Then threw here around the place slamming her right at walls or tables. Then they pulled a Knife at her at started cutting her body repetedly. They repeated this for hours. When they were board of beating the crap out of Kensi, they gave a shallow stab and left her un-moving body on the floor, then headed towards the back door to take some drugs. Then Kensi reached for her phone that was held in her bra and dialed Hetty's personal number.

"Hello?"

"Hetty my covers been blown i need back up and the whole of LAPD down here now!" Then hung up. Hetty started calling CSI, FBI, LAPD, and all her NCIS agents and gave them orders. She gave them the location and to meet them 3 blocks away. Hetty went to go inform the team and once they heard Kensi's name they just got up and headed down to get their weapons and head over there. Hetty only gave one order. "Rescue my agent with your life's and nothing else. If you're not up to it... GO HOME!"

.

.

.

The 4 agency's show up and started heading into there position. Callen, Sam and Deeks were to go straight to Kensi and get her out of there. LAPD were to go and get Rose out because if Kensi's cover has been blown then hers would be too. On the count of 3 they all entered the club. All you heard were "CSI DROP YOUR WEAPONS"

"FBI DROP YOUR WEAPONS"

"NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPONS"

"LAPD DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL SHOOT" It was Shoot to kill at this point when the shooting was finished they started clearing all the rooms and arrested all the employees and searching for drugs, guns, or people that have been smuggled in.

The team found Kensi lying on the floor not moving. They all ran towards her and rolled her onto her back carefully.

"Kensi, Kensi can you hear me?" Callen said. No response. Sam was checking for a pulse, but there wasn't one. So Sam started CPR on Kensi trying to get her to breath while Callen went to go call an ambulance. Deeks was there the whole time keeping pressure on kensi stomache that was bleeding a lot. Then Kensi started coffing and struggling against Sam, trying to get away. Sam and Deeks were holding Kensi down so she wouldn't injure herself anymore.

"Kensi you're safe now no-ones going to hurt you just relax. "Sam said trying to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Kensi it's Deeks. Your safe now, you're in Sam's arms and he's not going to let anyone hurt you OK, You're safe now just breathe and try to relax. It's OK Your safe." After Deeks said that Kensi started relaxing into Sam's protective arms.

.

.  
Sam carried Kensi outside to the awaiting ambulance. Kensi was looking better. She had bruises that would heal as well as some cuts. The bleeding was from 8 cuts in the same area and (That's from where deeks was holding pressure) and thee shallow stab didn't hit anything important and had to have stitches. They bandaged her up and she was free to go. Just when Kensi was about to start walking she threw up into the bucket they gave her just in case she was going to. She threw up for about 7 minutes straight with 8 second breaks in between. Then they realized why Kensi stopped breathing. They shoved tones of different drugs down her throat and her heart couldn't keep working with that many drugs. When Kensi finished throwing up. The paramedic ordered someone to look after her for the next 24-48 hours just in-case she had side affects from the drugs they forced down her throat. When Kensi got up and stood straight and tried walking, her legs gave way and lucky for her Deeks was there to catch her. Deeks looked at her and decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her 3 blocks towards where the cars were parked. When Deeks got to the cars Kensi looked like she was about to go to sleep, so he put her in the passenger seat did up her seat belt up.

"It''s OK if you wanna go to sleep Kens i'll still be here when you wake up promise."

"OK, Also... Rose... She's...The Dirty Cop..." With that Kensi fell asleep. Deeks shut Kensi's door and drove back to OSP, Their home.


	4. Chapter 4

When the team arrived Ops, Kensi was still asleep. Deeks was carrying her bridal style into OSP and put her on one of the couches in the lounge area in the bullpen. Then Hetty walked in and saw that Kensi was safe. You could see that Hetty's face was relieved.

"It's good to have you home my dear." Hetty said quietly to Kensi.

"It's good to see all back safe and sound out of danger. Did you catch the son of a bitch?"

"No he escaped, but he shot Rose in the shoulder twice." replied Callen. Then they all heard Kensi saying something and tossing around on the couch. Deeks went over to Kensi and crouched down near her head and watched. It looked like she was having a nightmare. Then Kensi sat up fast screaming in fear.

"It's OK Kensi, You're safe nothings going to hurt you. It's OK calm down you're safe." Said Deeks while he was hugging Kensi. He was waiting for her to punch him or move away from him, but she hugged him back and started crying softly into Deeks shoulder. The team looked at Kensi and Deeks and saw that they needed some time alone so they all headed up to Ops to find Adam and lock him up for good. Once Kensi and Deeks were alone, Kensi started to relax and her breathing steadied.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Asked Deeks.

"Adam bashed me and forced drugs down my throat. I felt like i couldn't breathe and then i surrender into the blackness until i felt someone bring me back to life. truthfully i thought it was Adam holding me and was about to shoot me to death, that's why i struggled. All along I've been his puppet. I'm so stupid." Kensi said with sadness towards the end.

"Hey listen to me. Your are not stupid and don't think that at all. you are brillent, Strong, will powered, smart, able to survivor anything including this, also a great friend when one of us are upset or indanger you, and you never give up on anything, EVER. You Kensi Marie Blye are one of the only people i trust with my life."

"Thanks Deeks. Where's everyone else?"

"Up stairs in Ops. How are you feeling my dear?"

"I've been better Hetty. Also thanks for bring about 5 agency's in just to rescue me i appreciate it."

"No problem i'm just happy you are back here safe and sound."

"Do you have some spare clothes that i can change into Hetty, I don't think that everyone wants to see me walking around here with blood all over me."

"Of course i have a pair of Jeans and a singlet top waiting for you over near my desk. Oh and Kensi Dear if you want to you can go down to the Gym to have sometime to yourself."

"Thank you Hetty." With that Hetty returned back to Ops and Kensi went to go get changed into denim jeans and a black singlet top. Deeks waited for Kensi to finish changing and they both headed upstairs. Kensi stopped at the sliding doors when she saw Officer Rose Gilbert.

_"What the hell is she doing here?!"_ Thought Kensi. This is not going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here Rose?" Asked Kensi.

"Kensi i'm so glad you're safe..."

"Answer my question Rose!"

"I was told to come down here to help you guys find Adam and arrest him before he hurts some poor innocent person in Los Angeles."

"Oh please the innocent people of LA. You know i don't buy that crap Rose."

"Well it's true."

"Sure you're not protecting your new boyfriend." Then Rose slapped Kensi across the face hard everyone looked at the 2 girls in shock. Before Rose could attack Kensi again Kensi slided under her legs before she could attack her again. Kensi then kicked the back of her knees and Rose fell to the ground. Then kensi felt blood coming down her arm. Somehow Rose had managed to cut her arm and made it bleed. Then Rose launched herself at Kensi and they both fell to the ground, hard. Rosse was on top of Kensi strangling her until Sam and Callen stepped in and pulled Rose off Kensi and held her while she was trying to get out of their grip. Deeks rushed over to Kensi while she was gasping for air. Deeks sat her up and made her lean on his chest to get some oxygen into her lungs. Deeks saw Kensi's arm and got Nell and Eric to go and find a first aid kit. Just then Hetty walked in and saw Kensi on the floor gasping for oxygen and Callen and Sam holding Rose while she was trying to get out of their grip.

"Mr Hanna and Mr Callen ,get Rose down to the boat shed and make sure she doesn't get out!" Hetty ordered. Callen and Sam started hedaing towards the boat shed bringing Rose with them. Hetty went down to Deeks and Kensi and helped Deeks keeping Kensi clam and relaxed.

"Kensi it's OK, Mr Beale and Miss Jones have gone looking for a fist aid kit and Mr Deeks will keep you safe."

"Why did she attack you Kens?" Asked Deeks.

"When Adam confronted me for being a cop i was worried about Rose. Then she comes walking in and she says

"Hey Adam baby howzit!" and kisses him passionately and then she turns around and says "Oh come on Kensi tell Adam that you are a cop and we'll let you go easily." Then i relised she was the dirty cop in LAPD." "Why did she want with Kensi? there were more girls that could of gone on this op why her."

"I don't know Mr Deeks LAPD contacted me saying that she wanted Kensi to go on this Op with her, She didn't even know Kensi anyway!"

"Actually she did." Deeks and Hetty looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean she knows you Kens?"

"She's been spying on me and you for about 8 months."

"Why?"

"Because She said that she loved you Deeks and that NCIS took you away from her. She also... She also."

"Also what Kens?"

"She said that I took you away from her and it was my fault. She watched how i laughed at your jokes, punching you playfully, and she started screaming at me how i called you my boyfriend when you came to the club. Then Adam and herself started beating me up pretty good. Once they were board with me they went outside together laughing and went to go take some drugs that they smuggled in. That's when i lost consciousness."

"I'm so sorry kensi."

"It's Ok Deeks. That's why she just got so annoyed with me. She probably thought i forgot about it but she was wrong."

"How about we have a little game." Said Hetty. They both looked at her with curiosity.

"How about we put her in the boat shed, let Kensi talk to her but say things that will tip her over until she tells us where Adam is, because if she is his girlfriend still he would've told her where she was going."

"This is gonna be fun." Replied Kensi, then Nell and Eric walked back in with the first aid kit and Deeks started treating the wound. Just when Hetty was about to leave she stopped and said.

"Let The Games Begin." Kensi and Deeks started laughing.

.

.

Callen and Sam took Rose down to the boat Shed and waited for Kensi, Deeks and Hetty to arrive. Once they arrived Hetty nodded to Kensi and she walked into the interrogation room where Rose was. When Kensi started walking towards the room Deeks went to get the large bowl of popcorn, Callen went to go get the beers from the fridge, Sam got some popcorn bags (So it felt like they were watching a real movie) and some beer covers. They all raced around the boat shed getting all the things before Kensi started. Hetty just sat down waiting for the fun to begin.  
Kensi walked into the interrogation room and Rose gave her a death stare. All the guys saw it and they all said in unison.

"Oh Shit's gonna go down!" Kensi took her seat and starred at Rose for a good 5 minutes.

"So how's that cut i gave you?" Rose said.

"It's fine Marty treated me with kindness and love." Rose looked liked she was about to explode. All the guys (Including hetty) Started making bets how long it will take until Rose lost it.

"That's nice to know."

"So how's your boyfriend going?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hm well you do. his names Adam he runs a club, and you kissed him like i wasn't there and you were about to have sex right there, also you beat the crap out of me with him and snuck out the back to probably have a quicky'." Kensi said with a little grin at the end. Rose's face was price less. _"How the hell can she remember what happened and then turn it into a joke!"_ Rose thought to herself.

"by your face expression i think I'm correct."

"Nice try, you're just an idiot that can't think about her own come backs and hides behind her own team when she's in trouble. You know i didn't go to LADP when my cover was blown cause they wouldn't give a crap, so i had to learn how to get out of this by myself with no-ones help."

"Is that why you decided to sleep with Adam after every gig you had for a victory party. you were drunk you had a fantastic night and then when it was over you said "you just slept with a cop." and he probably thought it was hilarious and you were joking. Then he hit reality and found out that you were one indeed. Well that must have been a goodnight for ya."

"That did not happen."

"Actually it did, you guys did it in one of the V.I.P sweets where some of the girls go and have a fantastic time with strangers where there are camera's in there. The security guards, bar tenders, waitresses oh and me saw the whole thing. It was like watching a car accident you couldn't look away. Also they were taking bets. Congrats, Thomas AKA McGorgeous won the bet."

"You're kidding me! you guys watched it! That was meant to be private."

"Yeah well not private anymore." Kensi said with a grin. The team just looked at each other applauding Kensi with her comebacks.

"So what did he tell you."

"Tell me about what?!"

"Why didn't he bash you up like he did to me?"

"Because if i got another cop in there he'll give me a lot of cash, drugs, cool weapons and..."

"And what?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh i don't think so. Tell me."

"NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!"

"Actually you do. "

"NO I DON'T!"

"Let me guess."

"Oh please you wouldn't even get it BUT go on try."

"He said he would give you breath taking sex didn't he." Rose started blushing.

"I'm guessing i got that one right, again."

"How did you even get it?"

"Because he asked me the same thing." "What did you say?" "NO! I'M NOT THAT FRIGIN STUPID! Unlike you."

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T" screamed Deeks.

"Shut up man this is getting good." Replied Sam.

"Why did he offer it?"

"Why should i tell you Rose?"

"Because he might have known you were a cop from before."

"He offered... He offered me a big break in DJ'ing. He had a friend that needed a DJ to play at the top clubs around the world. i could perform Live and also DJ 24/7. I denied it."

"WHY? If i were you i would of taken it!."

"Even if it meant leaving Marty?"

"Keep Marty out of this." "Why you shouldn't even care about him unless..."

"Unless what?" "I'm so friggin stupid!" Then Kensi got up and started leaving the room until.

"You know you love him Kensi, and he would like to see you happy even if it meant you leaving him."

"What's the catch Rose?"

"I just realized it as well." Then Kensi left the room.

"What was that about?" Asked Deeks first.

"True love forming Deeks something that happens a lot." Replied Sam.

"Just shut up all of you please!" Yelled Kensi while she was dialing a number on her phone.

"Hello you've got David speaking how can i make your day?"

"David it's me Clara!"

"Hey Kitty Kat hows it going?!"

"It's going good except that Adam fired me."

"Oh i'm sorry that it didn't work out CJ. Anything i can do?"

"Yeah you can, do you have that song that i recorded?"

"Warrior?"

"Beggin on your knees."

"Oh yeah that was a hit!"

"can you put a live performance on all at the same time everywhere in LA?"

"Yes i can. Is this revenge for Adam?"

"Yeah it's time for him to be arrested for good."

"He found out didn't he?"

"Yelp meet me at the stage in 1 hour."

"Deal."


End file.
